Fridgy (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
Summary Fridgy is a villain of the Kirby Right Back at Ya! anime. Fridgy is a mammoth-like monster appearing in the first part of the Prediction Predicament episode of Kirby Right Back at Ya!. It was ordered by an extremely deluded King Dedede, who, at the time, thought that a large, flaming Kirby was going to burn him to a crisp. Naturally, the King ended up ordering an ice monster from Nightmare Enterprises in an attempt to stop the calamitous event. Fridgy attacks by shooting freezing beams of ice. After entering the castle through the NME transporter, Fridgy immediately attacked Kirby and freezes the floor, causing Kirby to slip. Tiff desperately tries to get Kirby to inhale some of Fridgy's ice beams, but whenever he tries to do so the beam just crashes into him. Kirby then flees outside the castle and battles Fridgy outside. Meta Knight appears just in time and throws a torch to Kirby. Kirby inhales it and becomes Fire Kirby. Kirby and Fridgy blasted each with their attacks, but Kirby's Fire Breath essentially overpowers Fridgy's ice attack. Fridgy gets buffeted with Kirby's powerful flames, destroying him and melting him into a puddle of water. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Fridgy Origin: Kirby Right Back at Ya! Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elephant Physiology, Ice Manipulation (Can shoot powerful ice beams from its trunk), Ice Mimicry (Its body is made of ice, because he was melted into a puddle of water after its defeat by Fire Kirby). Resistance to Absorption (Both Fridgy and its attacks can't be absorbed by Kirby). Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Can fight Kirby [Anime], whom has showed several times to be able to create a pocket dimension containing a starry sky. Note that it isn't an outlier Kirby can do it with almost every copy ability or a background stuff [we know it thanks to Kirby's mirror ability, because Kirby was turned to the starry sky, but in the mirror we can still see a starry sky behind Kirby, meaning that the whole dimension contains stars, not only the background]) Speed: FTL+ (Can keep up with Kirby Anime, whom reached the sun from Planet Popstar in 35 s. The distance between Planet Popstar and the sun should be comparable to the distance between Earth and the sun, which is 149.597.870.700 m. It tooks 511 s for the light to reach the earth from the sun, while Kirby needed 35 s, so it is 14.6 times faster than light) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Comparable to Kirby Anime) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Took hits from Kirby Anime) Stamina: Very High (Comparable to Kirby) Range: Tens of meters w/ ice beams Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Can shoot its ice beams with great skill, like when it created stalactites on the roof to trap Kirby with ice) Weaknesses: Since its body is made of ice, Fridgy is weak to fire. NOTE: Credit to Kirby Wiki for the summary. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4